zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Don Krieg
Don Krieg – antagonista pojawiający się w mandze One Piece oraz jej adaptacji anime. Jest przywódcą Piratów Kriega, a zarazem jest głównym antagonista w akcie Baratie. W japońskiej wersji głosu użyczył mu Fumihiko Tachiki (który także podkładał głos Sakazukiemu), a w angielskiej wersji Andy Mullins. Charakterystyka Wygląd Krieg jest wysokim, muskularnym mężczyzną, o krótkich siwych włosach i długich bokobrodach (choć jego plakat wskazuje, że jego włosy były kiedyś długie i rozpuszczone). Podczas pojawienia się w fabule jego głowa była owinięta bandażem (z powodu kontuzji po jego spotkania z Dracule Mihawk). W jego stroju znajduje się wiele futrzanych elementów. Najbardziej charakterystycznym aspektem wyglądu Kriega jest jego złota stalowa zbroja, która jest futrzana jak reszta jego stroju. Składający się z klatki piersiowej, ochraniaczy na ramię i ochraniaczy na łokcie, to jego obrona przed wrogami. Jest załadowany różnymi rodzajami broni. Pod nimi ma brązową koszulę, a jego dłonie pokryte są parą futerkowych rękawiczek. Ma gdzieś w zbroi złotą maskę przeciwgazową, aby zapobiec wpływowi jego śmiercionośnego gazu MH5. Przy okazjonalnych okazjach jego zbroja i masa są ukryte za królewskim strojem, składającym się z futrzanej podszewki (która wydaje się stać peleryną, gdy odkrywa swoją zbroję) nad żółtą kamizelką z czarnymi plamami przypominającymi motywy. Wokół jego grubej szyi znajduje się duży złoty łańcuch. Zachowuje swoje spodnie i buty nawet po zdjęciu ubrań do walki, ze względu na to, że jego zbroja nie zakrywa niczego poniżej talii. Osobowość Krieg to typowy złoczyńca z One Piece, który pokazuje okrutne skłonności, używając ogromnego arsenału broni i przytłaczających przeciwności. Nie jest zdolny do żadnego poczucia honoru ani nie okazuje nikomu sympatii. Krieg charakteryzuje się okrucieństwem, nieuczciwością i arogancją. Jest przekonany o własnej wyższości, pomimo wszelkich niepowodzeń, jakich może doświadczyć, i wierzy całym sercem, że jego armada i arsenał broni może pokonać każdego wroga. Doprowadziło to do jego nieudanej próby podbicia Grand Line, wierząc, że tylko liczby i broń wystarczą, by go pokonać, był kompletnie pokonany, kiedy Dracule Mihawk niemal całkowicie unicestwiał całą jego flotę. Nawet w obliczu swojej oczywistej niższości, Krieg odmówił przyjęcia lub wyciągnięcia nauki z błędu, zamiast tego zwrócił się ku zdradzieckim i podstępnym metodom przetrwania i wierzył, że istnieje jakaś sztuczka do przezwyciężenia takich wrogów. Jednak jego ciągłe zwycięstwa i poleganie na broni, że stał się egoistyczny i zbyt pewny siebie. Jego kompleks wyższości sprawia, że łatwo traci on panowanie nad sobą, jeśli jego rozkazy nie są spełnione. Krieg zasłużył na swój przydomek, ponieważ wierzy w wygraną ponad wszystko i schodzi na wyższy poziom, aby go osiągnąć. Przykłady obejmują machanie białą flagą poddania się i udawanie Marynarki, aby dostać się na nich. W tym celu uważa takie pojęcia, jak pycha i współczucie, za żałosne i nieadekwatne, i dołoży wszelkich starań, aby wygrać, jak również zabija podwładnych, którzy pasują do takich emocji, lekceważąc ich lojalność i siłę. Krieg wykazał się również dobrym strategiem taktycznym i eksperckim, zdając sobie sprawę z materialnej wartości swoich podwładnych i wymagając od nich doskonałego zdrowia, a także używając wabików i przebrań, aby uniknąć niepotrzebnych bitew (takich jak ukrycie swojego okrętu flagowego jako statku morskiego łatwo wsiadać do portów wiejskich lub ubierać swojego pierwszego towarzysza, aby odwrócił uwagę prześladowców). Pomimo wykazywania braku uczciwości, manipulacyjnych, nieuczciwych, skorumpowanych i nieetycznych zachowań, jest świadectwem jego strategicznych zdolności. Krieg utrzymuje swoją załogę głównie za pomocą lęku, pomimo tego, jak szalony i niedorzeczny może wydawać się jego rozkaz, jego załoga podąży za nimi ze strachu przed śmiercią, co jest kolejnym czynnikiem ograniczającym ich siłę. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, rządzi on swoją załogą z drakońską mocą i oczekuje całkowitego posłuszeństwa na swoje wyniosłe żądania. Jednak niektórzy członkowie, tacy jak Gin, mają autentyczny, humanistyczny i pełen współczucia szacunek dla Kriega, podczas gdy Pearl podziela te same wierzenia skulduggery, co jest kluczem do zwycięstwa i przetrwania. Kategoria:One Piece Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Seryjni mordercy Kategoria:Żądni władzy en:Don Krieg